total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel, labeled The Home Schooled Guy, was a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. He returns for Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare, as a member of Vontade. Personality Ezekiel is a naive country boy who, prior to his time on Total Drama, was home-schooled at his farm. His lack of interaction with other kids has left him with incredibly poor social skills, and he has a tendency to say and do things that rub people the wrong way, even if his intentions may personally be good. Ezekiel also has some rather warped viewpoints on life, mostly due to his parents. He initially believes that women are inferior to men and also seems to value money over his friendships. However, it appears that Ezekiel is simply repeating what his parents told him and that these are not his genuine feelings. Later on in the series, he is seen interacting with several of the show's female contestants with no apparent animosity. Ezekiel has the distinction of being the first contestant ever voted off in the show's history. When he returns as a contestant in Total Drama World Tour, he becomes extremely determined to redeem himself for his early elimination in season one and his failure to compete at all in season two. Unfortunately, his bad luck continues and he is voted off first yet again. Humiliated and angry, Ezekiel refuses to accept his fate and becomes a stowaway in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, living in the cargo hold for the entire season up until the plane's destruction. Over time, this has a drastic effect on his humanity and sanity, greatly altering his physical appearance into a green, clawed, bald, deformed monster who is no longer capable of speaking and attacks anybody he considers a threat. That is until he returns to his regular state in his debut season. Total Drama Wild West Ezekiel arrived to the second season revealing that he was no longer in a feral state. He is then placed on the Poisonous Pythons by Scott, the only other male on the team. Ezekiel didn't do much but did help his team win the first challenge of the season. By the next episode, Scott had gotten increasingly annoyed with he and Ezekiel being the only guys on the team and Ezekiel's annoying voice. He then began targeting him for elimination. At the challenge, Ezekiel proposes that he raps but is turned down by everyone else. In his section of the challenge, he publicly raps despite everyone disagreeing with him, but gets interrupted by a spider which jumps on his face, causing him to scream, angering his teammates. Because of him failing and other factors, the Pythons lose for the first time and Ezekiel is expected to be eliminated. At the elimination ceremony, he voted along with a majority of the team against Courtney, under the convincing of Sugar. Scott, disappointed at her early elimination, blames anyone who voted for her, including Ezekiel, whom Scott was very impatient of throughout the episode. In the third episode, he is seen complaining and considering quitting the competition. During the third immunity challenge, he did horrible, putting a huge target on his back for elimination. Wanting revenge on him for helping eliminating Courtney, Scott told his alliance and everyone else on the team to vote him out at the following elimination ceremony. At that ceremony, Ezekiel ended up being voted out in an unanimous vote, while he voted for Jo. Shocking many, Ezekiel was announced to have returned back to the competition, disappointing Scott in episode four. However, to his teammates surprise, Ezekiel improves amazingly upon his return in the challenge, and even makes things up with Scott, helping him from being crushed by Sky and Jo. He was later seen cheering along with his teammates after their victory in the challenge. He wasn't seen doing virtually anything in the next episode but helps his team vote out Sierra for her silence in an unanimous vote. In episode 6, Ezekiel formed an alliance with Scott, however, under the conditions that he would always vote with him and never betray him. Losing their third second challenge in a row, Ezekiel votes with his new ally in ousting Scott's intended target, Ella, however, unbeknownst to everyone, the ceremony was a double elimination. Because of Scott main allies, Heather and Sugar convincing Ella to join them in voting him out, Ezekiel ended up being voted along with Ella with three votes each, blindsiding Scott. Ezekiel does return in Aftermath: The Unlimited, along with all the eliminated contestants. However, he isn't seen doing much. It is unclear who Ezekiel was rooting for, but it was later revealed in The Final Finale, that he wanted Cody to win. Ezekiel roots for Duncan to win, due to liking him more over Scott. Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Appearances Voting History Total Drama Wild West Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Ezekiel.png EzekielWorried TDI Ep02.png Zekesittingnosepick.png ZekeSitting TDI Ep02.png 2Unhappy14....png 161px-Ezekiel1.PNG 20101010132934!EzekielNoHat.png 20110723170146!EzekielTDTWPose1.png Ezekiel Bathing Suit.png Ezekiel Falls.png EzekielTransparentWalkingPose.png EzekielWorried.png ONUDZeke.png Ezekiel.jpeg Ezekiel TDWW Rank.png Ezekiel TDI Rank.png Ezekiel TDWT Rank.png Ezekiel TDAN Rank.png Ezekiel TDBB Rank.png Ezekiel.jpg S2 ezekiel t.png Australia ezekiel landing gear.png See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:New Season 2 contestants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Contestants Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:Non-Mergers in Season 2 Category:13th place Category:14th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants Category:Vontade Category:18th place